


Tensions Released.

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron tries to relax Robert after a bad day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tensions Released.

**Author's Note:**

> A/U where Robert and Aaron live together and they are happy!

All Robert wanted was a scotch, he’d had a dreadful day at work and he hoped Aaron hadn't made any plans because he wasn't in the mood.

As he pushed open the front door he was greeted by a shirtless Aaron holding a glass of amber liquid. He couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face.

“I could get used to this.” Robert said in greeting.

“Don’t bother.” Aaron laughed.

“Come here,” Robert demanded of Aaron, pulling him in for kiss.

The kiss started out soft but it soon deepened as Robert dragged his nails across Aarons bare back causing him to moan into his mouth. Aaron pulled away a little breathless, if he hadn’t broke the connection he knew that Robert would have taken him there and then but he had other plans.

“I think I’m a little over dressed.” Robert said, his hands on Aarons waist.

“Well……..” Aaron replied, taking Roberts hand and leading him to their bedroom.

A laughed escaped Roberts mouth when he opened the door, there were candles covering every available surface, emitting a soft romantic glow.

“I didn’t know you had it in you,” he said turning to give Aaron a peck on the cheek.

Aaron blushed, and playfully pushed him away.

Aaron felt silly, he was just trying to help but Robert always made him feel like an idiot, well not this time.

“You said on the phone you’d had a bad day, I’m here to make sure you’re night gets better” he offered with a wink.

“Let’s start with this shall we?”

Aaron grabbed Robert by his tie and pulled him in close. He undid the tie and let it drop to the floor. His fingers worked their way down the front of Roberts shirt undoing the buttons and pushing the shirt down his arms as he went.

Robert hadn’t stopped smiling since walking in the door, he loved this side to Aaron and was intrigued to see what he had in store for him.

Once Aaron had discarded the rest of Roberts clothes he had him lay face down on their bed. He grabbed the massage oil from the bedside table and climbed his way up his lover, straddling him just below his tight, flawless arse. He poured a little oil on his hands and rubbed them together to make sure they were warm enough before he placed them on Roberts back. He applied some gentle pressure which caused a low moan to escape Roberts throat. He moved his hands up towards Roberts shoulders and using his thumbs he drew tiny circles up into Roberts neck.

“That feels so good.” Robert groaned.

Aaron kneaded Roberts flesh, working his hands down the sides of his back all the way to his waist and back up again. Each time his hands passed the gorgeous twin dimples on either side of his spine he leant over and planted a kiss onto each one.

Robert liked Aarons hands on him, they weren’t smooth like his, all that manual labour Aaron did had left them rough but they felt great against his smooth skin.

“I love your hands on me,” Robert breathed.

“Trust me, they love being on you too,” Aaron said leaning over to whisper in Roberts ear making sure he could feel how much he loved it.

Aaron continued slowly moving his hands over Roberts back, he stroked the back of his fingers up and down Roberts side causing him to sigh each time his fingers brushed through the hair under his arms. Aaron didn’t rush the experience, he worked on Roberts back until every inch of his skin had been touched. When Roberts back was fully oiled Aaron bypassed his behind and went to his feet to work his way back up his lovers body.

Robert let out a frustrated moan as he realised what Aaron had in mind.

“Just helping you baby,” Aaron chimed in response to Roberts moan.

“Baby?” Robert questioned.

“Yeah thought I’d try it, didn’t really work did it.”

“I kinda like it, but I’d like it more if I could see you out of those sweats.”

Aarons smile grew wider,

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Aaron climbed off Robert and moved around the bed so that he was in Roberts line of sight. Their faces mirrored the intense hunger for each other as Aaron slowly peeled off his sweats revealing just how excited he was.

Robert moaned as he watched Aaron step out of his pants, his hand automatically reached out for Aarons cock.

Aaron let out a small laugh, moving out of Roberts reach and said cheekily,

“I haven’t finished with you yet.”

Now naked, Aaron climbed back onto the bed and had Robert spread his legs wide so he could massage all the way up to his thighs. He ran his fingers up Roberts legs, and each time he did, he would gently brush his fingers along Roberts ball sack causing him to groan. Aaron poured oil all over Roberts arse and gently massaged it in, squeezing his cheeks as he thumbs found their way into his crack. Robert started to move his hips under the pressure of Aarons hands.

“You like that?” Aaron laughed as Robert squirmed under his touch.

“Yes.” Robert moaned, his mouth a little dry.

“Then you’re going to love what’s next,” Aaron chuckled.

He spread Roberts cheeks wide and gently blew over his puckered skin, causing Roberts muscles to contract. Robert started to shiver as Aarons tongue traced circles up and down his cheeks. He moaned when Aaron nuzzled into his crease and began to lap at his arsehole. Aaron continued the massage with his tongue, moving in slow seductive circles around Roberts tight ring of muscle causing Roberts toes to curl up in pleasure.

“I’ve got to taste you,” Robert breathed into the pillow.

“Oh really,” Aaron replied before placing his tongue back into Robert.

Aaron planted one final kiss on Roberts puckered skin before he ran his tongue up his back and whispered in his ear,

“You best come and get me then.”

Robert turned his head and caught Aarons lips briefly with his before pushing back into Aaron, arching his back, forcing Aaron to kneel on the bed behind him. He turned around and crawled towards Aaron, his eyes fixated on his hard cock, jutting up towards his scarred stomach. His lips met Aarons stomach and kissed each of his scars, Robert didn’t know why but it had become a sort of ritual to kiss Aarons pain away each time they made love. When he’d kissed over Aarons stomach he looked up into Aarons shining eyes and licked his lips in anticipation before he leaned forward and touched the tip of Aarons cock with his tongue. He loved the slightly salty taste of Aaron and opened his mouth to let the spongy head enter as his hand wrapped around the base. Robert tongue swirled around the head causing Aaron to moan,

“Oh fuck Robert, that feels so good.”

Robert continued to stroke Aaron as he took more and more of his cock into his mouth, letting his tongue slide along the sensitive skin. Robert closed his lips around Aarons shaft and began to suck gently, rolling his tongue as he went. He withdrew Aarons hard flesh until just the tip of his cock was in his mouth, then swallowed him again. He repeated this process, of taking him and withdrawing, building up a steady rhythm with his mouth while still stoking his shaft.

Aarons hands found their way into Roberts hair, tugging slightly forcing his cock deeper into Robert.

Robert matched Aarons force and took as much of Aaron into his mouth as he could. Aarons cock filled the back of Roberts throat and he held it there, willing his throat to relax his pushed a little further until he was deep throating the full length of Aarons cock. Aaron seemed to grow wider as Robert sucked his full length into him and when Aaron felt his cock hit the back of Roberts throat he let out low growl, pulling Roberts head closer. After a few moments, Robert couldn’t hold on any longer, so he slowly drew Aarons length from his mouth, until the large head glided gently from his lips.

As Robert recovered, Aaron drew him up the full length of his body, so they were both kneeling on the bed, their cocks sliding over each other, causing them to moan from the connection. Aaron ran his fingers through Roberts hair, now laced with sweat and cupped his face, drawing him into a deep passionate kiss.

Robert broke the kiss by pursing his lips around Aarons tongue and sucking it hard, pulling it past his lips, his hot breath pouring out.

“Aaarrghhh,” Aaron cried out.

“Sorry, I just like sucking you,” Robert said apologetically.

He caught Aaron lips in his and pulled him down on top of him, their tongues wrestling again as their bodies collided. Their breathing was heavy as their mouths explored each other. Aarons hand reached around and parted Roberts cheeks as they kissed, gently sliding his finger into Roberts arsehole, still slick from his saliva. Aaron drove his finger deep into Robert arsehole causing him to cry out. Aaron slid himself down the slick body of his lover and began lapping up the precum leaking from Roberts stiff cock. He cupped Roberts heavy balls and gently massaged them while taking him into his mouth.

Robert spread his legs wide and jerked his hips up to meet Aarons mouth, moaning loudly at Aarons sucking frenzy.

Aaron broke free from Roberts cock and lowered his mouth once again to Roberts hole. He flicked his tongue out at Roberts opening, delving it into the hole, willing it to relax under his touch. He closed his whole mouth around Roberts arsehole and sucked, pulling the skin back into his mouth while circling his opening with his tongue. This action caused Roberts whole body to shake and he screamed in ecstasy,

“Now Aaron, please, fuck me now.”

Aaron disengaged his mouth and kissed his way back up to whisper in Roberts ear once again,

“I’m sorry, I was a little busy, say that again.”

“Fuck me Aaron,” Robert breathed.

Aaron leant his body on Roberts back and reached out for the little foil packet laid on the bedside table. He shifted his weight off Robert and before he sheathed himself he teased Robert by running the tip of his cock up and down his crack, causing Robert to groan in anticipation of what was to come. Aaron spread Roberts cheeks a little more and pushed the tip of his cock just past Roberts sphincter, letting it sit there until he felt Robert relax around him. He slowly pushed deeper and deeper into Roberts arse until his hips met Roberts cheeks. Robert let out a low moan as he felt Aarons hips hit his arse. Aaron pulled out slowly, before pushing in again. Grunting, he picked up the pace, ramming his hips into Roberts arse forcing Roberts face down into the pillow.

“Shit.” Aaron mouthed as he realised what he’d done.

Aarons hands found Roberts hips and pulled him back to meet his thrusts, pulling Roberts face back out of the pillow.

Robert body shuck and he was panting when he looked back over his shoulder he was glad to see Aaron was also red faced from the force of his thrusts. Robert was now pushing back into Aaron, meeting his thrusts, driving Aarons cock deeper and deeper into his canal. The bed squeaked underneath their lovemaking, and as Robert looked back at Aaron, he noticed he was biting his bottom lip in concentration. He wanted to do that for Aaron, to feel his lips on his, so with Aaron still inside him he knelt up, bringing his hand to the back of Aarons head and taking over the lip biting. He forced his tongue inside Aarons mouth and used his free hand to grab Aarons arse, now slick with sweat, pulling him in as close as he could, wanting to feel every inch of Aaron. Roberts eyes felt hot with tears, the experience so pleasurable he began to cry.

“Shit, Robert, am I hurting you?” Aaron breathed into his shoulder, pausing momentarily.

“Please don’t stop.”

Aaron jerked his hips forward, pulling Robert back in him, his hands moving over Roberts chest and under is arms, bringing Roberts back flush against his chest. He planted hot wet kisses on Roberts neck, relishing in the salty taste of Roberts sweat.

“You wanna cum?” he groaned into Roberts ear.

Robert nodded quickly, so Aarons snaked his hand down to his crotch, wrapping his fingers around Roberts hard cock and began to jerk him off.

“Aaron, I can’t hold on.”

“Yes, yes you can.” Aaron ordered.

Aaron pushed two fingers into Roberts mouth and he began to suck, causing Aarons cock to twitch inside him. Before long Robert was moaning Aarons name again and Aaron answered with a groan of his own.

“Robert, I’m close, stay with me, yeah?”

Aaron began to work his hips in a circular motion, jerking up into Roberts firm arse, and as his body started to quiver, Robert cried out,

“I’m cumming.”

Aaron continued to jerk Robert as his shot his load all over his hand. Roberts orgasm caused his arse to spasm sending Aaron over the edge.

“Robert,” he screamed, as he balls tightened.

His hand never left Roberts cock as his own orgasm took over, causing him to give a few final jerks up into Robert before collapsing onto Roberts back. Aaron buried his face into Roberts shoulder and Robert reached up and behind him to cradle his head as they both caught their breath. Aaron slowly pulled out of Robert, snapping off the used condom before discarding it. His arms encircled Robert again and pulled them both back down on the bed.

“Uuummm, I should complain about work more often.” Robert said, snuggling into Aarons chest.

Together they lay there in the stillness of the night with no sound but that of their beating hearts and as they drifted off to sleep, Aaron kissed Roberts hair and said,

“I love you, Robert,” before closing his eyes.

Robert was barely awake, his body exhausted from their lovemaking but he managed to smile at Aarons words and replied, 

“I love you too.”


End file.
